


The Baby of A Soldier

by Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson



Category: One Direction
Genre: Larry Stylinson mpreg, M/M, Matthew Lush is Louis' midwife, Military AU, Mpreg, Niall comes in later, Pregnant!louis, Soldier!Harry, Zouis army husbands, daddy!harry, etc. - Freeform, larry mpreg, mpreg!louis, mummy!louis, soldier!liam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson/pseuds/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary is in the story</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Baby of A Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is in the story

Summary: Harry gets deployed for six months while he and Louis are trying for a baby, but he gets wounded in battle and has to come back home. When he returns Louis’ sporting a little extra weight on his abdomen.

Or, Louis gets pregnant from his soldier husband Harry. 

Note: In this AU Louis and Harry live in London, but Louis’ doctor is from the states, you’ll find out who he is soon enough. Btw this is set in 2015, and just to let you know, Louis has a small stutter problem when he’s nervous or scared.

*

"Harry, I’m home!" Louis exclaims as he walks into the foyer of his spacious home, turning his head in confusion when he notices that all the lights are off, the only light coming from a small candle in the kitchen. 

"H-Harry?" Louis calls out, a squeak falling from his lips when someone wraps their arms around his waist. 

"Happy Valentine’s Day, angel." Harry says, kissing Louis’ cheek from behind. 

"J-Jesus Harry, y-you s-scared the living sh-shit o-out of m-me!" Louis exclaims before returning Harry’s kiss. 

"Sorry babe, it was supposed to be a surprise, didn’t mean to scare you." Harry says, walking over to the light switch on the wall and flicking it on, the whole house then illuminating with the light from the chandelier. 

"So you made me dinner?" Louis asks, Harry shaking his head. 

"Not exactly." he responds, then picking up his spouse bridal style and carrying him to their bedroom. 

He carefully opens their bedroom door with his elbow, then placing Louis on his feet. 

"Oh my god, Pumpkin! Rose petals!" Louis squeals, leaning up on his tiptoes to kiss Harry’s cheek. 

"You’re welcome, angel." Harry says, caressing Louis’ cheek. 

"Did you do all this just because you love me?" Louis asks, Harry smirking at him. 

"Maybe." Harry says, placing Louis on the bed and slowly undressing the older lad. 

"H, please." Louis whimpers, a high moan emitting from his throat. 

"Shh, it’s okay, I’m gonna take care of you." Harry says, helping Louis take off his work clothes, leaving the tan skinned lad in nothing but his black briefs. 

"Harry I need-" Louis moans, Harry placing his lips on Louis’ to shut him up. 

"Shut up." Harry says fondly, then taking off his own clothes, leaving him in his own briefs. 

"Harry please, fuck me!" Louis shouts, Harry chuckling as he removes their boxers, then grabbing some lube out of their nightstand and coating some on his dick, then slowly pushing inside of his spouse. 

"How is it that you’re so tight, yet we have sex on a weekly basis and your arse is huge?" Harry jokes. 

"Just fuck me, you tosser." Louis commands, Harry then starting to thrust in and out of his husband. 

"Harry, fucking shit, right there!" Louis moans as Harry reaches his prostate, causing the older lad to arch his back in pleasure. 

"Feels so good angel." Harry groans, kneeling down to nip on Louis’ jaw. 

"I love you." Louis giggles, kissing Harry hungrily. 

Harry smiles into the kiss, then biting down on Louis’ lip softly. 

"Harry, I’m so close, I’m gonna come!" Louis moans as Harry starts thrusting in him faster, the older lad then painting their stomachs white as he orgasms. 

"You think you’ll get pregnant this time?" Harry asks as he comes inside of Louis, his spouse shrugging his shoulders. 

"I hope so, we’ve been trying since New Year’s." Louis says, then leaning up to kiss Harry’s lips.

*

"Hello?" Harry asks as he answers his phone in the middle of the night, going downstairs to the kitchen so he doesn’t wake Louis. 

"Soldier Styles, this is the general, I’ve called to acknowledge you that we’ll be going off for a six months deployment in two weeks, let your loved ones know before we leave." Harry hears as he answers the phone, nodding his head. 

"Thank you sir, have a nice night." Harry responds, then hanging up the call. 

"Harry?" Louis calls out as he walks downstairs, scrubbing at his tired eyes. 

"Did I wake you, angel?" Harry asks as he wraps Louis up in a hug. 

"Yeah, I felt you leave the bed, but s’okay, couldn’t sleep anyways." Louis confesses, snuggling into Harry’s warm chest. 

"Louis, baby, I just got a call from the general, I’m getting deployed for six months in two weeks, I’m so sorry, I’d love to stay here with you, but I have to fight for my country." Harry says, Louis looking up at him with tears in his eyes. 

"I’ll miss you." Louis says, hugging onto Harry’s waist. 

"I know honey, I’ll miss you just as much, remind me to pack my things in the morning." Harry says, then walking with Louis back to their bedroom to get some well deserved rest. 

*

"Harry please, don’t leave me, you can’t leave!" Louis cries out as he holds onto Harry’s waist tightly, desperate for the curly haired lad to stay.

"Lou, we’ve talked about this, I don’t really have a choice. I’ll see you in August, take care of yourself angel." Harry says as he hugs Louis goodbye, smiling as he sees Zayn saying goodbye to Liam. 

"Hey Zayn!" Harry shouts once he’s out of Louis’ hearing range, waving the raven haired lad over. 

"Hey mate, what’s up?" Zayn asks as he walks over to Harry.

"Would you mind staying with Louis while I’m gone, he seems a bit off lately, he’s eating a bit more then he usually does, and he had a dizzy spell yesterday, I just want you to make sure he doesn’t get hurt while I’m gone." Harry asks, Zayn nodding his head. 

“‘Course mate, you can count on me.” Zayn says, hugging Harry before walking over to Liam to give him a final kiss goodbye. 

*

"Louis, you need to see a doctor, you’ve been sick for the past few weeks!" Zayn says as he’s kneeling on the bathroom floor next to Louis, the cerulean eyed lad having just finished puking his insides out for the umpteenth time of the week. 

"No I don’t, I know why this has been happening, Harry and I have been trying for kids since New Year’s, and the last time we had sex was on Valentine’s Day, I mean think about it Zee, the late night cravings, the throwing up every morning, the little bit of weight gain, I’m pregnant Zee!" Louis says happily, standing up from the floor and taking a pregnancy test out of the bathroom cabinet, then pushing Zayn out of the bathroom so he can take the test. 

*

"What does it say, mate?" Zayn asks as he knocks on the bathroom door, Louis then slamming the door open, jumping onto his best mate, causing them to fall to the floor. 

"I’m pregnant! I gotta video call Harry!" Louis squeals, running downstairs and picking up his laptop from his desk and logging into Skype, immediately calling Harry. 

*

"Hi angel!" Harry says as he waves at Louis through the screen. 

"Harry I have great news!" Louis squeals, grabbing Harry’s attention. 

"What is it, pumpkin? And make it quick, other people wanna call their families, we only have ten laptops for Skype calls." Harry says, Liam then popping into the frame. 

"Hi Louis, is Zayn with you?" Liam asks, wanting to see his husband. 

"Yeah, hold on. ZAYN, LIAM’S ON CAMERA, HE WANTS TO SEE YOU!" Louis shouts, Zayn then appearing behind him. 

"Damn Louis, not so loud." Zayn says, holding onto his now sore ear. 

"So what did you need to tell me, angel?" Harry asks, his voice cutting in and out every so often from the bad connection. 

"S-so you know h-how w-we’ve been tr-trying f-for a b-baby?" Louis says nervously, Harry nodding his head.

"Oh my god, baby, are you-" Harry starts, Louis then cutting him off.

"Pregnant? Yes, I just found out, I had to tell you, but I don’t know how much pregnant, I’ll let you know, but I’m guessing maybe ten weeks, since that’s the last time we had sex." Louis says in a rush, smiling as Harry’s face lights up brighter than the sun. 

"Oh my god, I’m gonna be a daddy!" Harry shouts, Liam and the rest of his fellow soldiers running over and patting him on the back. 

"Congrats mate, you’re gonna be a great dad and you’ll be an awesome mum Lou, we’ll see you guys in about four months, love you guys!" Liam says,  blowing a kiss to Zayn through the screen, then disappearing to his bunk.

"I can’t believe it Lou, you’ll be like what? Six months when I come back, maybe a little more? I can’t believe I’m gonna be a daddy, I love you so much, I gotta go now though, I’ll talk to you later." Harry says, waving at Louis, then ending the call.

*

"Ah, fuck! Liam, I’ve been hit!" Harry exclaims as he clutches onto his ribs where he’s just been shot, the blood getting on his hand through his uniform. 

"Haz, can you stand?" Liam asks, trying to help his mate off the battlefield. 

"I don’t think so, can you carry me to the infirmary?" Harry asks, his brown eyed mate then picking him up bridal style and carrying him off to the infirmary tent. 

*

"I’m not able to treat his wounds, sir, he’s got some broken ribs, he’ll need to be taken back to London to be treated properly." the infirmary nurse tells Liam as she inspects Harry’s wounds, the curly haired lad wincing as she presses down on his battle wound lightly. 

"So he’s going back home?" Liam asks, the nurse nodding her head. 

"He definitely has to go home, his wounds are too severe for me to take care of, plus I’m not able to perform surgery on him." the nurse informs Liam. 

"Let me go video call his husband real quick." Liam says, then walking to the adjacent tent where the computers are located. 

*

Louis’ computer rings as he’s making dinner, the cerulean eyed lad heading to his desk in the living room to retrieve the call, then carrying his laptop back to the kitchen. 

"Hi hon-oh hi Liam! Um, where’s Harry?" Louis asks as Liam pops up on the screen instead of his husband. 

"He’s been wounded in battle and they’ve decided to take him back to London to be treated properly. They’ll call you as soon as he’s in a recovery room." Liam explains, causing his three months pregnant mate to tear up. 

"Is he okay?" he asks, suddenly very worried for his spouse. 

"He should be, they just have to perform some surgery on him, he got shot in his lower ribs and they’ll have to take out the bullet and fix him up." Liam says, causing Louis to sigh in relief. 

"Okay, so did you wanna talk to Zayn? I think he’s just watching some tv in the other room." Louis asks, Liam nodding his head. 

"Yeah, can you bring him to me?" Liam asks, Louis then nodding as he walks into the living room and hands his laptop to Zayn. 

"Just put it back on my desk when you’re done, I gotta finish making the spaghetti." Louis whispers to Zayn, the raven haired lad nodding his head. 

*

"Hi, is this Louis Styles? This is Saint Mary’s Hospital, we’d like to inform you that your husband has just been taken out of surgery and you’re welcome to come see him if you’d like." the receptionist tells Louis over the phone the next morning. 

"Thank you so much, I’ll be right over." Louis replies, going over to the notepad and writing Zayn a note to tell him that he went to go see Harry, then hanging up his phone and heading out to his Mercedes. 

*

When he arrives Harry’s still asleep, so he just sits on the chair near Harry’s bed and talks to the baby for awhile. 

"Hi peanut, it’s mummy. I’m here with daddy right now, well technically he’s not here because he’s asleep, but he’s right next to me. I honestly can’t wait till you get to be here with me and daddy, when I told him about you his entire face lit up, he was so happy. He’s always wanted babies and now that you’re on the way he’s so excited, once you get here I’m sure you’ll be so spoiled by him. We both love you so much, I’m not sure if you’ll be a boy or a girl, but daddy’s always told me that he’s wanted a little girl, but I’m sure he’d love you just as much even if you were a boy instead. I’ve gotta go now though, it looks like daddy’s waking up, I love you so much, peanut." Louis says fondly as he rubs his barely showing bump, looking up as Harry starts to stir. 

"I heard you talking to um, peanut as you called it? It was really cute and I decided to fully wake up so I could see your cute little face." Harry says as he looks over at Louis speaking to their little one. 

"Harry, I missed you!" Louis squeals, grabbing Harry’s face and pulling his husband in for a passionate chaste kiss. 

"Hello, angel. Oh, careful of my stitches, baby-boo." Harry says as he pets Louis’ hair when they pull away from the kiss, wincing when Louis hugs him too tight and squeezes his stitches. 

"Sorry, just missed you so much." Louis says sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. 

"Where’s Zayn, did you leave him at home?" Harry asks, yawning into his hand. 

"No, he’s at work, I had to call in sick today though, fucking morning sickness." Louis grumbles, his stomach then churning and causing him to grab the nearest rubbish bin and vomit inside of it. 

"Oh baby, are you okay?" Harry asks, Louis nodding his head before vomiting in the bin again. 

"I’m fine Haz, Doctor Lush said it should be gone by my second trimester, that starts in two weeks." Louis explains, Harry nodding his head. 

"When’s your next appointment, angel?" Harry asks as he rubs Louis’ knuckles with his thumb. 

"Tomorrow I believe, I think they said you’ll be discharged too, but you’ll need to have some gauze wrapped around your stitches so they don’t tear, plus you’ll be on some bed rest until they take your stitches out in about two weeks from now. That’s what I overheard one of the doctors say earlier when I was trying to find your room in the long hallways." Louis says, rubbing his stomach absentmindedly. 

"Lou, are you showing at all?" Harry asks in curiosity as he watches Louis rub his stomach. 

"Well, um, n-not that much, but i-if you w-wanna see I’ll sh-show y-you." Louis replies, standing up from his chair and lifting up his maternity shirt, then turning sideways. 

"Oh, baby, you look so cute, c’mere, I wanna feel." Harry coos, making grabby hands for Louis. 

Louis walks over to Harry, smiling happily when he feels Harry’s gaze on him as he feels his barely there bump. 

"I can’t believe we’re having a baby, I get to be a daddy!" Harry exclaims, pulling Louis down for a kiss. 

“‘S crazy innit? I mean who would’ve thought that I, Louis Tomlinson, had the carrier gene?” Louis says, causing Harry to chuckle.

"It’s only ‘cause you’re my special little angel." Harry responds, kissing Louis’ forehead. 

*

"Zayn, I’m back, and I brought Harry!" Louis shouts as he walks into the foyer of his house with Harry, Zayn appearing from the kitchen. 

"Harry! How are you mate?" Zayn asks excitedly as he hugs his mate that he hasn’t seen for three months. 

"Not so good, but I’m glad that I get to be with Louis and watch him and our baby grow now, once Liam gets back I’m gonna quit the service, I don’t like leaving Louis by himself, and now that we have a baby on the way I’ve gotta stay with the two of them, I don’t wanna be the dad that barely sees his children and then they don’t remember who he is." Harry says seriously, causing Louis to gasp. 

"Harry, you’re sure about this? You really wanna quit the service just to be with me and peanut?" Louis asks, Harry nodding his head. 

"Absolutely, once you give birth I don’t wanna miss all our child’s milestones, I’m staying with you." Harry replies, then picking Louis up and smiling as he kisses him passionately. 

"Well, we’ll be back around noon or so, we have to get to my ultrasound appointment before we’re late." Louis tells Zayn, the two lads hugging him goodbye before walking out to Louis’ Mercedes and driving off to the OB/GYN centre. 

*

"Boo, stop shaking your leg, s’driving me mad." Harry says as he places his hand on Louis’ leg that won’t stop bouncing up and down, the cerulean eyed lad very giddy for some reason.

"Sorry, I’m just so excited, Doctor Lush told me that I should be able to hear peanut’s heartbeat today!" Louis squeals, bouncing around in his seat. 

"I understand that this is a big milestone in your pregnancy, but you need to calm down a little, angel. You’re gonna jostle peanut from all the jumping you’re doing." Harry replies, causing Louis to sigh. 

“‘Kay, sorry.” Louis says, then placing his hand on his stomach. 

"Louis, Doctor Lush will see you now, please follow me." a nurse announces as he walks into the lobby, Louis helping Harry up as they follow the kind male to a sonogram room. 

*

"Hi Louis! I don’t think I’ve met you before, I’m Louis’ doctor, Matthew Lush, and I’m guessing you’re Harry?" Doctor Lush asks as he shakes Harry’s hand. 

"Yup, that’s me." Harry clarifies as he holds onto Louis’ hand, caressing his spouse’s knuckles with the pad of his thumb.

"So, how’s your morning sickness been?" Doctor Lush asks Louis, the twenty-three year old shrugging. 

"It hasn’t been happening that much lately, so I guess that’s a good sign." he answers, pushing up his black frames.

"And you would be correct, by the way, did you recently get glasses?" Doctor Lush questions, Louis shaking his head. 

"No, I’ve had them since year eight, I had misplaced them last time, so I wore my contacts, which I absolutely loathe, luckily I found ‘em though." Louis informs, Doctor Lush then clapping his hands together. 

"Alright, are you ready to start the ultrasound?" he asks, Louis nodding excitedly as he pulls up his navy blue maternity shirt. 

"Sorry it’s so cold, we’re required to keep the gel chilled for some reason." he apologises as he squirts a small dollop of the translucent gel on Louis’ stomach, causing the shorter lad to shiver. 

Doctor Lush takes out the transducer wand and turns on the machine, pressing the wand to Louis’ stomach and spreading the gel around, an image of the couple’s baby then popping up on the screen. 

"The most dramatic development is in this week, which is your baby’s reflexes. Your baby’s fingers will soon begin to open and close, their toes will curl, their eye muscles will clench, and their mouth will make sucking movements. In fact, if you poke your abdomen, your baby will squirm in response, although you won’t be able to feel it. The baby’s intestines, which have grown so fast that they protrude into the umbilical cord, will start to move into their abdominal cavity about now, and their kidneys will begin excreting urine into his bladder. Meanwhile, nerve cells are multiplying rapidly, and in your baby’s brain, synapses are forming furiously. Their face looks unquestionably human, their eyes have moved from the sides to the front of his head, and their ears are right where they should be. From the crown of your baby’s head to their little booty, your baby to be is just over 2 inches long and weighs half an ounce. You may already be into maternity clothes, although, you’re still fairly small and probably not yet ready for maternity clothes just yet, but I’m sure you’ve no doubt noticed that your waist is thickening and that you’re more comfortable in loose, less restrictive clothing. By the way, would you like to hear the heartbeat of your baby?" Doctor Lush queries, the couple nodding their heads.

He presses a few buttons on the sonogram machine before a small thumping sound is filling the room, causing Louis to sob with joy. 

"Harry, that’s our baby!" he cries out, his vision getting fuzzy from the amount of tears that are escaping from his eyes. 

"I know darling, Peanut has a very healthy heartbeat." Harry says, a few tears even forming in his eyes. 

"Would you like a CD of your baby’s heartbeat?" Doctor Lush asks, Harry nodding for Louis considering that the cerulean eyed lad is trying to dry his tears still, but to no avail as they just keep coming. 

"H-Harry we h-have to t-tell o-our f-families, I-I’m officially o-out of the f-first tr-trimester in two weeks, I think th-that’s the perfect time to tell them." Louis stutters, his crying making his voice faulty. 

"I totally agree darling, we’ll call them and have them come round next week, alright?" Harry replies, Louis nodding his head. 

"Here you are lads, I’ll see you both in two weeks." Doctor Lush says as he hands Harry the CD of their baby’s heartbeat, the two lads smiling as they walk out of the OB/GYN centre. 

*

"Would you mind telling me why you’ve called me over here, Boobear?" Jay asks as she’s sitting on the plush couch next to Louis. 

"You have to wait till Harry’s mum gets here." Louis replies, Harry then walking into the lounge with a cup of un-caffeinated Yorkshire tea in his hand, passing it to Louis. 

"Thanks love." Louis says as Harry hands him the tea, blowing on it lightly before taking a sip. 

*

"My god, what is taking my mum so long, I told her she was coming to visit, not move in!"  Harry shouts exasperatedly, he needs his mum to be here so they can break the news of Louis’ pregnancy. 

"She’ll be here, H. I’m sure there’s just lots of traffic." Louis reassures, the green eyed lad then plopping down next to him on the couch. 

*

"Hi honey! How’s my baby boy?" Anne asks as Harry let’s her in the house, kissing her son’s cheek. 

"Mum…I’m twenty-one years old, I’m not a baby anymore." Harry groans, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Harry, you’ll always be my little boy, remember that." Anne says, patting her son’s cheek, then going to sit down next to Jay. 

*

"Would you like to tell us why you’ve asked us to come over, Boobear?" Jay asks as she places her hand on Louis’. 

"I, um, w-we h-have s-some n-news, i-it’s good though, s-so d-don’t worry." Louis says as he smiles at Harry. 

"We’re having a baby!" they say simultaneously, each of their mums standing up from the couch and peppering kisses all over their faces. 

"Oh honey, you’re gonna be a wonderful father." Anne says with glee, pinching her son’s dimple that’s popped up from the Cheshire cat like grin on his face.

*

"Harry, wake up." Louis whispers, lightly shaking the green eyed lad. 

"Louis, go back to bed." Harry grumbles, turning onto his side. 

"But Harry, you gotta see this, I think I’m officially showing!" he whines, making Harry bolt up out of bed and turn on the lamp of the wooden nightstand. 

"Holy shit, lemme see, lemme see!" Harry squeals, causing Louis to giggle as he pulls down the duvet and lifts up his pyjama shirt. 

Harry stares at the forming bump for awhile, not knowing what to say about  it. 

"Harry, are you okay?" Louis asks worriedly, starting to grow a little insecure as Harry hasn’t said one single word about his baby bump and is just deciding to stare at it. 

He gasps when the curly haired lad pulls him in for a hug, peppering kisses all over his face as well.

"I. Love. You. And. Peanut. So. Fucking. Much." Harry says in between kisses, making Louis giggle. 

"I love you too." Louis chuckles as he absentmindedly rubs circles on his slowly growing stomach. 

*

"Are you sure you’ll be okay?" Louis asks Harry as he’s putting on his long blue cardigan, about to leave for his job at the local high school.  

"I’ll be fine angel, you go teach your Drama kids." Harry answers, kissing Louis’ cheek and watching as his husband walks out the door and gets into his car, driving off to West London High. 

*

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Shakespeare was a marvellous play writer, and these next two weeks we’ll be talking about one of his most famous plays, Romeo and Juliet, also formally known as the star-crossed lovers." Louis announces to his students, gasping when he feels a sort of flutter-like movement in his stomach. 

"Your books for Romeo and Juliet are at the front of the room, please take enough for row and take one for yourself before passing the stack to the person behind you, while you’re doing that I’ll be right back, I have to make a phone call." he informs them, then walking to the small hallway outside his room to call Harry.

*

"Harry, guess what happened today?!" Louis says excitedly as who he’s assuming is Harry picks up the phone. 

"Lou, Harry’s asleep on the couch, it’s Zayn." the raven haired lad answers, causing Louis’ face to fall.

"Oh, um, c-can you please wake him? I have to tell him something." Louis asks, Zayn nodding on the other line as he shakes the curly haired lad out of his slumber. 

"Go ‘way Z, let me sleep." Louis hears Harry grumble. 

"Lou wants to talk to you." he tells the emerald eyed lad, making Harry snatch the phone from him. 

"Hi darling." Harry says sleepily, making Louis giggle. 

"Hi, so I um, I wanted to tell you something." Louis says, smiling as he places his hand on his nineteenth week stomach. 

"Go ‘head angel, ‘m listening." Harry responds, his voice all raspy from having just woken up. 

"So I was in class right, and then I felt something, I think Peanut kicked." Louis squeals, making Harry gasp. 

"R-really?! You think Peanut kicked?" Harry asks excitedly. 

"I think so, hopefully you’ll be able to feel when I get home. I gotta get back in there though, make sure none of the kids are ripping up the Romeo and Juliet books, I love you, H." Louis says, Harry murmuring back an ‘I love you too angel’, before the older lad hangs up and goes back in his room to teach his students. 

*

"H, I’m home!" Louis shouts as he places his teaching bag on the floor, taking his keys out of his pocket and placing his laniard on the hook next to Harry’s matching one. 

"Is Peanut kicking?!" Harry shouts from the living room, making Louis chuckle. 

"Not right now, Peanut’s most likely sleeping, I’d be doing the same thing if I didn’t have to make dinner." Louis jokes as he walks over to the couch and sits down in Harry’s lap. 

"How ‘bout this, you take a little nap with Peanut, I’ll make dinner tonight." Harry says, making Louis shake his head. 

"No, you need to rest, Doctor Cannes put you on strict bed rest." Louis scolds, lightly smacking Harry’s hand. 

"Baby-boo, I’m fine, I’ve been on bed rest for a whole month and two weeks, that’s all that she wanted, now let me cook for you." Harry whines, pouting like a five year old that can’t get the toy they want from the toy store. 

"Fine." Louis grumbles, giggling as Harry lifts him off his lap and lays him down on the couch, starting to tickle him. 

"No H-Harry s-top, you know my bladder’s gotten weaker since I got pregnant, you’re gonna make me pee on the couch!" Louis screams through a fit of giggles, causing Harry to laugh as he stops tickling Louis and places a kiss on his nose. 

"I love you sweets." Harry says, kissing Louis’ lips, the older lad letting out a sudden gasp. 

"Peanut kicked when you kissed me." Louis says in awe, Harry’s face lighting up as he places his hand on Louis’ stomach, then kissing his spouse again, a happy chuckle emitting from his throat. 

"Wow, seems that Peanut likes when you kiss me." Harry jokes, laughing when he pecks Louis’ lips and Peanut kicks out at his hand. 

"Maybe Peanut doesn’t like when you only give me the attention, and he’s all ‘No daddy, give me kisses instead!’" Louis says, making Harry gasp. 

"I-it’s a boy?" Harry asks, his face splitting into a wide grin when Louis nods his head. 

"I’m pretty sure, but Doctor Lush has to confirm it first." Louis says, giggling when Harry kisses all over his face. 

"We need a name for the baby!" Harry shouts, making Louis laugh. 

"We’ll figure that out later, now go make me some food, sexy Styles." Louis says, pushing Harry off the couch and into the direction of the kitchen, giggling when he hears Harry shout ‘Im not the only sexy Styles!’

*

"So how do you know that Peanut’s a boy?" Harry asks Louis during dinner. 

"Well, there’s always signs that point to a baby boy, like my hair’s a lot smoother, my skin is glowing instead of having acne like if we were to be having a girl, and the little bugger has made me a lot colder than usual lately." Louis explains, Harry letting out a hum in response. 

"My mum told me about these old wives’ tales tricks, maybe we could try some of them after dinner?" Harry suggests, Louis nodding his head. 

"Sure, why not?" Louis says as he smiles at his spouse, caressing Harry’s knuckles with his thumb. 

*

"Alright, now this one says if I tie your wedding ring on a string and it swings in circles around your belly, then Peanut’s a boy, but if swings back and forth, then Peanut’s a girl, you ready?" Harry says as he helps Louis take off his platinum ring, then tying it on the white string. 

“‘M ready, go ahead baby.” Louis replies, watching as Harry holds the string above his stomach, smiling when it starts to spin in circles. 

"Told you Peanut was a boy." Louis smiles, absentmindedly rubbing his five months bump.

"Oh yeah, well show me your hands then." Harry challenges, Louis showing him his hands with his palms facing down. 

"Well what about um, pick up this key." Harry says, pointing to the key on the coffee table. 

"Really Harry, a key? This is getting ridiculous." Louis huffs, picking up the key from the top part. 

"Alright so that’s six points to a boy, and none to a girl." Harry pouts, a little upset that his firstborn isn’t a girl like he’s always wanted. 

"Hey, no pouting. This might be the only son you’ll ever get, you know I have many sisters and you’re the only boy in your family, we might end up with one boy and a shit-load of girl babies later on." Louis says, making a small smile form on Harry’s face. 

"You want more after we’ve had Peanut for awhile?" Harry asks, him and Louis had never really talked about their ideal number of kids. 

“‘Course I do, four at the most, don’t wanna end up like my mum with seven kids, that’s too much.” Louis explains, kissing Harry’s cheek softly. 

"So possibly a twin pregnancy could happen next time?" Harry asks.

"Yep, if it does that may or may not be my last pregnancy, we’ll see how it goes." Louis responds, yawning in the process. 

"Tired, baby?" Harry asks as Louis’ eyelids start to flutter closed, the older lad nodding his head. 

"I think me and Peanut need a nap." Louis says, lifting up his arms to have Harry carry him upstairs. 

"You’re lucky my ribs are finally healed or else you’d be walking upstairs by yourself still." Harry chuckles, lifting Louis off the couch bridal style and carrying his spouse up the stairs, walking into their open bedroom and softly placing the cerulean eyed lad on the memory foam bed under the undone covers, pulling them up to his chest.

"Love you darling." Harry says as he kisses Louis’ nose, then climbing into bed next to him, spooning him and placing his large hand on Louis’ stomach, giggling when Peanut kicks out at him, making Louis groan. 

"Peanut, you gotta let mummy sleep, he’s very tired." Harry whispers, smiling when the kicking stops, looking at his husband fondly as he sleeps, light snores escaping from his lips. 

*

"Wake up, baby-boo! We get to figure out Peanut’s gender today!" Harry shouts as he turns on the light in their room and opens the curtains, making Louis groan as he tries to bury himself under the lavender duvet. 

"C’mon darling, wake up! I’ve made you some scrambled eggs and French toast, it’s waiting for you downstairs!" Harry says cheerily, pulling the duvet off of Louis.

"French toast?" Louis asks, Harry nodding his head. 

"Yup. French toast sticks, to be exact." Harry says, making Louis hold out his hands to be helped up. 

"You always know what to feed me." Louis says fondly, smiling at Harry as he rests his dominant hand on his stomach while they walk downstairs to the dining room, his other hand being held by Harry. 

“‘S ‘cause I know what you like to eat for breakfast.” Harry says as he pulls out Louis’ seat for him, kissing his spouse’s cheek once Louis’ sat down, then pushing the chair back in. 

*

"Can you pass me the chocolate sauce, H?" Louis asks, Harry looking at him confused as he passes his spouse the bottle of sauce.

"Why chocolate sauce?" Harry asks. 

"To put on my eggs." Louis says, looking at Harry with a ‘duh’ expression on his face. 

"Your cravings can be really weird sometimes, ya know." Harry says. 

"Maybe it’s because it’s your child, you’re quite weird yourself, Haz." Louis retorts. 

"How?" Harry asks, smirking at Louis. 

"What?" Louis questions.

"How?" Harry repeats, making Louis smile devilishly. 

"Make you should ask your four nipples that question." Louis sasses, making Harry gasp. 

"Oh really, my four nipples are weird now, huh? That’s not what you said about them last night." Harry scoffs, making Louis lightly smack his hand. 

"How many times have I told you that Peanut can hear everything you say?! Stop talking about our sex life around him!" Louis shouts, placing both of his hands on his stomach to try and make his child’s innocent ears not be able to hear Harry’s dirty words. 

"I don’t get how you can call Peanut a him when we don’t even know the gender yet, Lou. What if Peanut’s a girl? I don’t think she’d appreciate you calling her ‘him’ all the time." Harry says, making air quotes with his fingers around the word him. 

"It’s mother’s intuition darling, now would you mind helping me up so we can go to our appointment to find out Peanut’s gender?" Louis requests, his curly haired spouse nodding his head, making some of his curls bounce. 

*

"Do you have any guesses as to what gender your little one is?" Doctor Lush asks the couple as he moves the sonogram wand across Louis’ abdomen, trying to get a good image of the baby. 

"I think it’s a boy, but Harry insists that the baby’s a girl." Louis says, poking Harry’s dimple that’s been showing since Doctor Lush turned on the sonogram machine. 

"It looks like you’re the winner Louis, your little one is, in fact, a baby boy!" Doctor Lush exclaims, making Louis smirk at Harry. 

"I told you so, you bloody tosser." Louis says, sticking his tongue out at Harry. 

Louis phones then rings in his pocket, startling the cerulean eyed lad. 

"Hello? Zayn, Zayn stop crying, what’s wrong? What happened?" Louis asks frantically, trying to calm down the frenzied caramel eyed lad. 

"I-it’s Liam." Zayn sobs, holding his hand over his mouth as tears of heartbreak and pain fall down his tanned skin. 

"What about Liam? What happened?" Louis asks, making Harry look at him confused, the green eyed lad mouthing ‘what’s wrong with Liam?’ the chestnut haired lad shrugging his shoulders. 

"I-I don’t think I can tell you over the phone, can you and H come over?" Zayn cries out, making the couple even more worried. 

"Y-yeah, we just need to get my sonogram pictures printed and then we’ll be right over, I love you mate." Louis replies, then ending the call. 

"Did he tell you what happened?" Harry asks, the cerulean eyed lad shaking his head. 

"All I know is that something happened with Liam, he wants us to come over so he can tell us in person." Louis informs, Harry nodding his head. 

"Here’s your pictures boys, congratulations by the way." Doctor Lush says as he hands Harry the sonogram pictures, the couple then walking out of the OB/GYN office and heading over to Zayn’s house. 

*

When they arrive Zayn’s house is unlocked, so the couple steps inside the house, Louis walking in first. 

"Zee?" Louis calls out, hearing someone that’s he assumes is Zayn sobbing from upstairs. 

"Hey mate, it’s Harry, are you upstairs?" Harry shouts, hearing Zayn sniffle before the caramel eyed lad mutters, ‘yeah’, the couple following his voice up to his and Liam’s bedroom. 

"Zayn, are you okay?" Louis asks as he approaches the raven haired lad that’s sobbing with his back pressed against the headboard of his bed, the olive skinned lad shaking his head. 

"What happened to Liam?" Harry asks, making Zayn cry harder before he passes the curly brunette a letter. 

Harry reads the letter slowly, gasping at the letter that reads, ‘Dear Mr. Zayn Javadd Payne, we regret to inform you that your partner Liam James Payne has been killed in combat, and we will be having his funeral within the next two days. 

With all due respect,   
the Royal British Army.’ 

He then passes the letter back to Zayn hugging the slightly older lad tightly. “I’m so sorry Z, but he’s in a better place now.” Harry says, a few of his own tears falling. 

"So Liam’s gone?" Louis asks softly, his voice barely below a whisper. 

"It appears so darling." Harry says as he strides over to Louis, caressing his husband’s face in his hands. 

"But he was gonna be Peanut’s godfather!" Louis cries out, sobbing into his hands. 

 ”I know honey, I know, but Zayn was our second choice so I guess he’s the godfather now.” Harry says, making Louis shake his head. 

"As much as I’d like to make Zayn godfather, Liam deserves his title, it doesn’t matter if he’s alive or not, he’s still being Peanut’s godfather." Louis disagrees, placing his hand on his stomach. 

"Whatever you think is best, baby-boo." Harry says as he runs his fingers through Louis’ silky hair. 

"We’ll see you later Zayn, by the way, I thought I’d let you know that um, Peanut’s a boy." Harry says before walking out of Zayn’s room, the raven haired lad then standing up and crushing Louis in a hug. 

"Congrats mate." Zayn says as he hugs Louis tightly. 

*

"Haz, can you run out to Tesco for me? Baby boy’s hungry." Louis asks Harry as he softly shakes the curly haired lad. 

"What d’you want baby-boo?" Harry asks softly, running his long fingers through Louis’ chestnut quiff. 

"Mm, ‘m thinkin’ some peanut butter n cheese, you know the kind that has almost no flavour, what’s it called? Pro somethin’." Louis rambles, leaning against Harry’s chest. 

"Provolone darling. And some peanut butter, chunky or smooth?" Harry questions, wanting to get Louis the correct kind. 

"Smooth. Peter Pan peanut butter, for  
me and Peanut.” Louis proclaims, kissing his spouse as the curly haired lad stands up from the bed in his flannel trousers and grey t-shirt, grabbing a beanie and his car keys off the dresser, giving Louis a final kiss before heading out to their driveway, getting in his black Range Rover and taking off to Tesco. 

*

"Hi, um, do you have any ‘Peter Pan peanut butter’ and provolone cheese here?" Harry asks the cashier at the counter. 

"Yeah, go to aisle three mate." the blonde cashier says, pointing towards the aisle with a big block that has a number three on it. 

"Thanks." Harry says, smiling at the blonde lad. 

*

"So I’m guessin’ you’ve got a pregnant wife at home and she’s avin’ cravings?" the blonde lad asks Harry as the curly haired lad places the items on the checkout ramp. 

"Pregnant husband." Harry corrects him, swiping his credit card to pay for the two things. 

"Ah, so he’s a carrier huh? I’m one as well, just haven’t been able to find the right lad yet." the cashier tells him, placing his hand on his face, his elbow perched on the checkout platform.

"My mate Zayn’s a carrier too, but his boyfriend passed away a few weeks ago, he got killed in combat." Harry informs, thanking the blonde boy when he passes him the plastic bag. 

"I’m Niall by the way, here’s my number if your friend wants it." Niall says as he hands Harry a yellow sticky note, the emerald eyed lad smiling as he pockets the paper, then waving goodbye to Niall as he walks out of the store. 

*

"Here you go darling." Harry says as he hands Louis his midnight snack, kissing the crown of the shorter lad’s head. 

"Thank you pumpkin." Louis says as he eats the cheese and peanut butter, puckering his lips for a kiss. 

"Even though you have peanut butter all over your lips, I’ll give you a kiss." Harry says as he pulls Louis in closer, cupping Louis’ face with his hands as he gives him a chaste kiss, getting peanut butter all over his lips. 

"I love you." they synchronise, Harry then placing his large hands on Louis’ stomach. 

"And I love you baby boy, we both do, mummy and I can’t wait to meet you." Harry says to his unborn son, his dimples popping up when their baby kicks at his hand. 

"Haz, he knows your voice." Louis cries out, a few tears falling down his cheeks, some of them ending up on his maternity pyjamas. 

"I know darling, he knows both of our voices, I can’t wait till he gets here." Harry says softly, kissing Louis’ stomach. 

"I love you so much, pumpkin, see you in the morning." Louis says as he kisses Harry once more, then drifting off to sleep. 

*

"Harry?" Louis calls out as he holds a mysterious paper in his hand, his husband then emerging from upstairs. 

"Something wrong, darling?" Harry asks as he wraps his arms around Louis’ waist. 

"Don’t touch me," Louis snaps, surprising Harry that he can’t even speak. "I can’t believe you! You’re having an affair with someone! Am I not good enough for you, do you not did me attractive anymore?" Louis sobs, crying into his hands. 

"Louis, no, I-I’d never! I love you!" Harry protests, cupping Louis’ face in his hands. 

"You’re a liar! If you’re not cheating on me then explain this note with someone else’s number on it!" Louis shouts exasperatedly, shoving the paper at Harry’s chest. 

"Babe, I am not cheating on you, I would never do that to you, I got the cashier’s number last night to try and help Zayn find someone new, he already knows about you and he showed absolutely no interest in me." Harry explains, holding Louis’ hands in his own. 

"I-I’m sorry H, I just thought that-" Louis starts getting caught off as Harry pulls him in for a passionate kiss. 

"Shush, I know. You’re insecure and you thought I was gonna leave you. Now go get dressed for work, you have to be there in two hours." Harry proclaims, ushering Louis back upstairs. 

*

"Harry, none of my goddamn shirts fit!" Louis shouts, pulling off his shirt and throwing it across the room angrily. 

"Baby, just wear one of mine, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind if you wore one of my shirts and a flannel shirt to work." Harry says as he rummages through his closet, handing Louis a loose white t-shirt and his red and black flannel.

"We’ll have to get you some more maternity clothes when you come home from work." Harry trails off.

"Yeah, well I’ll see you later, babe." Louis says as he’s about to pick up his briefcase, being stopped by Harry. 

"Doctor Lush said you can’t carry more than ten pounds, I’ll drive you to work and help you bring your stuff in your room, and then I want you to call me once you’re done today and I’ll come pick you up." Harry says as he picks up Louis’ briefcase, helping his pregnant spouse down the stairs and outside to his car. 

"Babe, you really need to get a car seat for Peanut soon, I’m due in ten weeks, if you don’t do it now it’ll be too late, these last two in a half months are gonna fly by like that." Louis says, snapping his fingers for emphasis. 

"We’ll do that when we get you some more maternity clothes tonight." Harry proclaims, bringing Louis’ hand up to his mouth and kissing it softly.

*

"Good morning Mr. Styles, is this your partner?" the front desk lady asks Louis as he and Harry walk into the office to get checked in. 

"Yes, this is my husband Harry." Louis tells her, smiling up at Harry as he gives him a side hug.

"I, um, can I get a visitor’s sticker, I’m just gonna stay with Louis for today." Harry asks the polite woman, then getting a visitor’s sticker placed on his chest. 

"There you go, have a nice day." she says, handing Louis his classroom keys. 

"Thanks." Louis smiles, holding Harry’s hand as they walk to the drama room down the hall. 

*

"Good morning, as most of you can already tell from the looks of it, I do have a guest today, my lovely husband, Mr. Harry Styles." Louis announces as he gestures to Harry, the curly haired lad waving slightly from Louis’ desk. 

"Hi." Harry says as he walks up behind Louis, placing his head on Louis’ shoulder and his hands on Louis’ protruding stomach. 

"So, you’re probably wondering why Harry’s here today, and I realised that I’ve forgotten to tell all of you what gender our baby is, and we wanted to tell you together." Louis says, smiling at Harry before leaning up on his tiptoes and kissing his husband’s cheek.

"We’ve also picked out a name, first I’ll let Louis tell you what we’re having." Harry says, making some of Louis’ students gasp. 

"It’s a boy!" Louis exclaims, gasping when one of his students jumps out of their seat and runs to him, pulling him in for a hug. 

"Congratulations." he says softly.

"Thank you darling, now back to your seat." Louis says as he returns the hug.

"Anyways, we’ve decided to name our son Peyton Liam Styles, the middle name comes from a friend of mine who was supposed to be his godfather but he was killed in combat and we decided to give our son his name in honour of him." Harry tells them, a few of Louis’ female students tearing up at the story. 

"That’s pretty much all I wanted to say, so I’ll go sit back down." Harry whispers to Louis, kissing the back of his ear before going to sit back down at Louis’ desk. 

*

"Lou, are you done yet?" Harry asks as he sits at one of the desks, clearly bored. 

"Would you hush, you’re making me lose my concentration, I’ll let you know when I’m finished I only have about three more tests left to grade." Louis complains, murmuring obscenities to himself when he messes up on grading one of his student’s tests. 

"Alright, ‘m just gonna help you pack up your things and clean the room a little, shout if you need something." Harry tells Louis, walking over to Louis’ desk to find the cleaning products. 

*

"That was the last test, we can head on over to Selfridges now!" Louis shouts, Harry then appearing to help him stand up from his desk. 

"Hold on tight," Harry jokes as Louis grabs onto his hands, hoisting the twenty-six weeks pregnant lad off the chair. "Hand me your briefcase darling." Harry instructs, Louis bending down a little to reach his briefcase, sliding it over to Harry. 

Louis then gestures his hand to Harry, smiling softly when the slightly younger lad takes it into his own. 

"Bye Miss Tracy." Louis says as he scans his teacher’s ID, signing him out of the school computer for the day, then walking out to Harry’s car with him. 

*

"Hi, can you direct us to the third trimester section of the maternity clothing aisle?" Harry asks one of the Selfridges workers on duty. 

"Of course, follow me." the polite woman replies, Harry and Louis walking with her to the maternity clothing section. 

*

"Do you want some yoga pants too, or just shirts?" Harry asks Louis, tracing his fingers over the soft yoga pants fabric. 

"Both, and some sweatpants, pyjama bottoms, maybe a few maternity dresses, some slippers, a maternity swimsuit, and some maternity lingerie, because I know how kinky you are." Louis says, smirking at the last part. 

"I’m not the one that’s into feminization, that’s all you." Harry protests. 

"Don’t act like you don’t like it." Louis says, squeezing Harry’s hip. 

*

"I love the car seat, the designs are really nice." Harry says as he sets up the car seat in the back of his Range Rover. 

"Yeah, the nautical theme goes quite well with baby boys, do you think Peyton’s nursery should be the same theme, with some waves along the sides of the walls?" Louis suggests, making Harry nod his head. 

"Sounds great, I’ll have Zayn come over tomorrow while you’re at work to do it." Harry says, then kissing Louis’ nose which causes it to scrunch up. 

*

"Harry, baby, you’re burning up, are you feeling ill?" Louis asks as he wakes up next to Harry, feeling how hot his husband’s skin is. 

"Well I feel like total shit, so probably." Harry mumbles into Louis’ chest. 

"I’ll check your temperature and then I’ll get you some medicine, just sit tight." Louis says as he starts to walk into their master bathroom to retrieve the thermometer. 

*

"Open up pumpkin, gotta check your temperature, remember to keep it under your tongue." Louis says as he sits next to Harry with the thermometer in his hand, the slightly taller lad obligingly opening his mouth. 

The thermometer beeps repeatedly a few minutes later, making Harry pull it out of his mouth to show Louis. 

"102.3, that doesn’t sound very good, you think we should go to the hospital?" Louis asks, making Harry shake his head.

"I’ll be fine, just call in at work and tell them you’ve got a family emergency and you have to stay home today, that way you can take care of me." Harry says, faking a cough to try and persuade Louis to stay home. 

"Okay, I’ll take care of you, but you’re going to the doctor’s I need you healthy as soon as possible, we need to get my baby shower invites sent out and you’re the only one that knows everybody’s addresses." Louis gives in, kissing Harry’s curly head before walking downstairs to call their regular doctor. 

*

"Your appointment’s in three hours babe, take a shower and get dressed." Louis tells Harry, absentmindedly placing his hand on his pyjama clad stomach. 

"No, take a bath with me!" Harry whines, lightly pulling on Louis’ arm. 

"I forgot how clingy you are when you’re sick." Louis huffs, running his fingers through Harry’s curly locks.

*

"What seems to be the problem, Harry?" Doctor Mayles asks the curly haired lad as he’s sitting on the examination table with Louis by his side. 

"I woke up burning up and I keep sneezing and coughing." Harry explains, then sneezing to no surprise. 

"Bless you darling." Louis says, handing Harry a tissue from the small packet he’s been keeping in his purse. 

"Thanks." Harry says, kissing Louis’ forehead.

"Well, judging by the symptoms that you’ve listed, it’s most likely just a small fever, it should be gone by tomorrow, but you’ll have to take some medicine to ensure that that happens." Doctor Mayles informs the couple, Harry nodding his head. 

"I’ll be giving him some medicine as soon as we get home, thank you Doctor Mayles." Louis says as he shakes hands with Doctor Mayles before he and Harry walk out of her office to head home.

*

"Harry, drink the damn medicine!" Louis shouts for the umpteenth time. 

"No! It tastes like shit Lou!" Harry complains, crossing his arms over his chest like a child who didn’t get their way. 

"Do you wanna stop feeling like utter crap? Only the medicine is gonna do that, now drink it!" Louis says, forcing the small cup into Harry’s hands.

"Fine!" Harry groans, swallowing the drink as quick as he can, grimacing at the aftertaste of the liquid. 

"Wasn’t so bad now was it?" Louis says as he takes the small cup back, placing his hand on his seventh month swell. 

"No." Harry says, pouting.

"See? Now take a little nap, I’ll wake you when dinner’s ready." Louis says, poking Harry’s nose. 

“‘Kay.” Harry says hazily, slowly drifting off to sleep. 

*

"Hazza, wake up." Louis whispers as he lightly shakes Harry awake with one hand, holding his stomach with the other. 

"Oh, hey baby-boo. Is dinner ready yet?" Harry asks, Louis nodding his head as he passes Harry his plate. 

"Yea, decided I’d bring it to you, just don’t make a mess." Louis warns, walking around the bed to his side and sitting down next to Harry. 

"Can we watch tv?" Harry asks. 

"Sure babe, what channel?" Louis questions, grabbing the remote and turning on their flat screen. 

"Um, I guess BBC works." Harry says, then erupting into a fit of coughs. 

"You alright, baby-cakes?" Louis asks as he rubs Harry’s back softly. 

"I-Inhaler." Harry rasps, Louis nodding as he walks over to Harry’s nightstand and opens it, pulling out his spouse’s green inhaler. 

"Here you are darling." Louis says as he passes Harry his inhaler, helping him pump the air into his lungs. 

"Thank you, sweets." Harry sighs, running his fingers through Louis’ soft chestnut hair. 

*

"Good morning sunshine." Harry says cheerily as he kisses Louis’ cheek the next morning. 

"I assume you’re feeling much better." Louis giggles. 

"I am, I’ll make your baby shower invitations while you’re at work today now that I’m better." Harry responds, kissing Louis all over. 

"I missed your kisses." Louis says fondly, nuzzling his nose into Harry’s neck. 

"My little Kitten." Harry says as he kisses the top of Louis’ head. 

"Oh shit, I gotta get ready for work!" Louis shouts exasperatedly, pulling on his hair. 

"Do you need help up?" Harry asks, Louis nods his head. "Grab my hands, sweets." Harry instructs, smiling when Louis grabs on, pulling his spouse off the bed and onto his feet. 

Louis leans up on his tip-toes and puckers up his lips for a kiss, making Harry lean his head down a bit to press his lips to Louis’. 

 ”Call for me if you need anything, I’ll be making your baby shower invites in the office, love you.” Harry says as he squeezes Louis’ bum lightly, making the shorter lad squeak. 

*

"H, can I come in?" Louis asks as he knocks on the door of Harry’s office. 

"Yes, darling." Harry says softly, smiling when Louis walks over to him with his hand splayed over his bump. 

"I wanted my goodbye kiss before I go." Louis explains.

"Alright, c’mere kitten." Harry says, pulling Louis into a dip kiss, making the cerulean eyed lad gasp into the kiss. 

"I love you." Louis says, kissing for one final time before retreating to his car to drive off to work. 

*

"Today we’ll be doing auditions for Grease the Musical, do I have any volunteers?" Louis asks as he looks at his students expectantly, hoping someone will step up.

"I-I’ll go Mr. Styles." someone pipes up, making Louis snap up his head. 

"Marcel, thank you so much, darling. Who will you be hoping for the role of?" Louis questions, ready to mark down Marcel’s character next to his name. 

"I, um, I’ll be going for Danny Zuko." Marcel says, making a few of the lads in the back chuckle. 

"Hey, stop it. At least my brother-in-law’s brave enough to try!" Louis defends, shutting up the egotistical teenagers. "Whenever you’re ready, love." 

"Okay." Marcel says, smiling at Louis from where he’s sitting at his desk. 

"So what’d you do this summer Danny?" Louis recites, reading Kenickie’s line from the script.  

"I met a cute girl down at the beach." Marcel says, sounding cocky like Danny Zuko should. 

"Did you guys go all the way?" Louis asks, putting emphasis on the last few words. 

"Nah, we just had some fun." Marcel explains.

"You gonna tell me what happened, Danny?" Louis asks, Marcel shakes his head. 

"No, you don’t wanna hear all the horny details!" Marcel recites.

"C’mon Danny, what’d you guys do?" Louis asks again. 

"Alright I’ll tell you!" Marcel shouts exasperatedly, starting to sing the audition song. 

Louis listens, wondering how it’s possible that both Marcel and Harry have such angelic voices. Before he realises it Marcel’s finished singing the number, making the whole class erupt in cheers. 

"Very well done Marcel, anyone else wanna go? I still need the T-Birds, Sandy, Rizzo, Kenickie, Frenchy, Jan, Marty, and some extras." Louis lists off.

"No? Alright you’ll continue this next Monday with the sub as I’ll be going on maternity leave, and if you still want to audition I expect that you look over your lines and get some courage to audition, but if you’re not comfortable with reciting your lines with the class you can meet with your substitute at lunch, he’ll in here every Monday through Thursday." Louis informs his students, about to say more but he gets cut off by the bell ringing for the end of school. 

*

"Marcel?" Louis calls out as his brother-in-law’s about to leave the room. 

"Yeah?" Marcel asks, walking over to Louis’ desk. 

"Do you think Anne would mind if you came over to mine and Harry’s for the weekend? I’m sure Harry’s missed you, and this might be the last time I see you until Peyton’s born, unless you’re planning on coming to my baby shower with Anne and Gems next week." Louis proposes, wanting his husband to be reunited with his younger brother. 

"As long as her and Robin can stay for dinner, I don’t think she cares." Marcel says truthfully. 

"You’re totally right, I’ll call her and let her know you’ll be staying with Harry and I for the weekend, you can wear some of my pre pregnancy clothes, I’m sure they’d fit your lanky figure." Louis explains, picking up his phone and dialling Harry’s mother, than handing his iPhone to Marcel. 

"Hi Lou! Harry just came over with your baby shower invite, I’m so excited!" Anne squeals as she answers her phone. 

"Mum, it’s Marcy, Lou wants me to stay with him and H this weekend, is that okay with you?" Marcel asks, hoping that his mother will say yes.

"Of course darling! Do you need me to bring you some clothes and your utilities?" Anne replies, going to Marcel’s room to pack his things for him. 

"Just bring my pillow, a few clothes, my toothbrush, my contacts, my hairbrush, um, I’ll need my retainers for when I go to bed, and I think that’s it, Lou and H should have everything else I’ll need. I’ll see you soon, love you mum." Marcel rushes out, handing Louis his phone after he hangs up. 

"Marcy, can you help me? I can’t get up." Louis asks his brother-in-law, holding out his hands.  

"Sure, if it’s okay with you can I drive us back to your house? I heard that after the thirty weeks that you shouldn’t be driving yourself anywhere." Marcel queries, giving Louis the famous Styles puppy dog eyes after he’s helped him off the uncomfortable chair.

"If you insist, but don’t wreck my car." Louis warns, passing the seventeen year old his car keys. 

*

"Marcy!" Harry shouts as he runs to his younger brother as he and Louis enter the foyer of their house, picking up the younger lad and spinning him around in circles, causing Marcel to giggle feverishly. 

"Louis’ right, you did miss me." Marcel says once he’s been placed back on his feet.

"Well yeah, ‘s not fair that my own husband gets to see my little brother more than I do." Harry pouts.

"Well you’ll be seeing him all weekend, I convinced your mum to let him sleep over." Louis says, smiling at Harry before leaning up on his tiptoes and kissing Harry’s soft pink lips. 

"Get a room!" Marcel shouts, making Louis and Harry pull apart, the shorter lad blushing. 

"Sorry Marcy." Louis mumbles, burying his head in Harry’s chest from embarrassment. 

“‘S okay it’s just weird seeing my brother kissing my own teacher.” Marcel says, pulling a disgusted face. 

"Well if it wasn’t for you we wouldn’t have met, mum was busy at work and you needed a parent or guardian to take you to your conference, I’m glad I decided to go, I met the love of my life that day." Harry reminisces. 

"And you were absolutely stunning yourself, with your forest green eyes and your gorgeous dimples." Louis says as he stares up at Harry’s gorgeous face. 

*FLASHBACK TIME!*

"Harry, can you take me to my parent teacher conference?" Marcel asks the nineteen year old (Marcel’s a freshman in the flashback, he’s a senior in the present). 

"Why can’t Mum or Gems take you? I’m busy right now." Harry complains. 

"Mum’s still at work, and Gems’ working on some schoolwork or summat." Marcel says, giving Harry the Styles puppy dog eyes to persuade him into saying yes. 

"What’s this for anyways? I thought you already had open house?" Harry questions, knowing for a fact that Marcel was taken to his open house a few moths prior. 

"I have a new drama teacher and he wants to meet everybody’s parents or guardians, plus you need to find someone soon. You’re nineteen and you’re still single and my teacher’s really hot, I’m sure you’ll like him." Marcel explains, knowing Harry will definitely give in now. 

"How old is he?" Harry asks.

"Twenty-two, now let’s go." Marcel says, smiling as Harry grabs his keys and they head off to West London High. 

*

"Hi, I’m Louis Tomlinson, are you Marcel’s father?" Louis asks as he shakes Harry’s hand once he and Marcel have entered the drama room.

"No, we’re brothers, I’m Harry Styles." Harry says truthfully. 

"I see, are you his legal guardian?" Louis questions, wanting to know more about this curly haired lad.

"Nope, Mum’s just working quite late tonight." Harry explains, placing his hand on Marcel’s knee to stop it from bouncing up and down. 

"And how old might you be?" 

"Is that really a necessary question?" Harry asks skeptically. 

"I’m asking everyone’s parents or guardians that." Louis lies, hoping Harry will buy it. 

"I’m nineteen, but don’t get your hopes up princess, I’m going into the military next year." Harry says, winking at Louis. 

"Well I’m twenty-two, and plus I’m into men, but the real question is are you?" Louis asks, giving Harry a questioning look.

"I’m bi, but I prefer men more." Harry says, biting his lip. 

"Mhm, well I’m excited to possibly see more of you later on, and I’ll see you tomorrow Marcel." Louis says as he stands up from his seat and hugs Marcel goodbye. 

"Hey, give this to your brother for me, yeah?" Louis whispers, handing Marcel a folded piece of paper. 

The freshman nods, waving at Louis before catching up with Harry so they can head home. 

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"G’morning little brother, would you like some pancakes?" Harry asks as Marcel walks downstairs from the guest room. 

“‘M not hungry, actually feelin’ a little sick to be honest.” Marcel confesses. 

"Oh honey, c’mere," Harry says, opening his arms for a hug. "Marcy, you’re burning up baby, do you want me to call Mum?" Harry asks as he feels his younger brother’s head, the pyjama clad lad nodding his head.

"Harry, what’s going on?" Louis asks as he walks into the kitchen.

"Marcy’s sick." Harry explains, pulling his phone out of his pocket to dial his mum, muttering to himself as he waits for Anne to pick up, smiling when she answers. 

"Hi darling, do you need something?" 

"Um, Marcy’s sick, he told me to call you. I’m not really sure why." Harry informs his mother. 

"It depends on what kind of sick H, is he burning up? Any throwing up?" Anne asks.

"Burning up, yes. Throwing up, n-" Harry starts, getting cut off when he hears someone retching in the toilet upstairs. "Make that a yes." 

"Just take him to the doctor’s H, he may have caught the flu or something." Anne explains, blowing Harry a kiss before hanging up.

*

"Marcel, you okay darling?" Louis asks his brother-in-law as he knocks on the bathroom door. 

"Just peachy." Marcel says sarcastically. 

"Do you need anything?" Louis asks softly. 

"Some water please." Marcel says weakly, his voice raspy from throwing up. 

"There’s a cup on the counter, can you reach it?" Louis asks. 

"I don’t think so." Marcel mumbles.

"Just gimme a second, I’ll get it for you," Louis says as he opens the bathroom door, closing it behind him once he’s inside. "Here honey." Louis says as he hands Marcel the cup of water, the teenager drinking it slowly. 

"Thanks Lou." Marcel says once he’s finished the cup of water. 

"No problem, are you sure you’re alright though?" Louis asks in concern. 

"I’m not sure, did H call mum?" Marcel asks as he looks up at the slightly taller lad. 

"Yeah, we’re gonna take you to the doctor’s tomorrow to make sure nothing’s statistically wrong with you." Louis tells the younger lad, kissing his head. 

"Okay, well I think I’m done here." Marcel says softly, helping Louis up from his kneeling position on the tiled floor, then walking downstairs with him to go sit with Harry in the living room.

*

Marcel turns out to be fine, only having a stomach bug and he’s healthy just in time for Louis’ baby shower.

*

"Louis! How’s my baby boy?!" Jay exclaims as she arrives at Louis’ house to help with the baby shower set up, kissing all over his face. 

"Geez mum, you act like you haven’t seen me in forever." Louis jokes as he places his petite hand on his seven in a half month swell. 

"Honey, you’re getting so big! How’s my grand baby doing in there?" Jay coos as she places her hands on either side of Louis’ protruding stomach. 

"Peyton’s doing wonderful, kicking right now actually." Louis says as he moves his mother’s hands to where his baby boy is kicking non-stop. 

"Hi darling." Harry says as he pops up behind Louis, kissing his cheek. 

"Hi honey, kiss?" Louis says fondly, lifting up his head to have Harry give him a kiss.

“‘Course,” Harry says, placing his hands on Louis’ soft cheeks and kissing him softly. 

The kiss is passionate, the two boys snogging each other like there’s no tomorrow. Harry pushes Louis backwards until they’re pressed against the wall, the two of them moaning into the kiss. 

Louis bites Harry’s bottom lip, making the younger lad gasp, gaining the pregnant lad access inside Harry’s mouth. Their tongues fight for dominance, Louis immediately losing due to his submissiveness. 

They’re interrupted by someone clearing their throat, the couple looking up to see Louis’ mother with her hands crossed over her chest. 

"Sorry." Louis mumbles, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink from embarrassment. 

"I’d rather not see you two showing me a reenactment of how my grandchild was conceived, now let’s decorate for a baby shower!" Jay says seriously, a smile forming onto her face as she talks about Louis’ baby shower. 

"Marcy, Anne, and Gems aren’t here yet, they said they’d be helping us too." Harry explains to his mother-in-law. 

A click is then heard near the foyer as Marcel, Anne, and Gemma walk inside the house with the party supplies and the cake, Harry’s mum placing the bags on the kitchen island before walking over to Louis and giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?" Anne quizzes, kissing her son-in-law’s forehead. 

"My back and feet hurt." Louis whines, slowly sitting down on the couch next to Harry, throwing his head back in discomfort. 

"Lou, why didn’t you tell me? Let me rub your feet." Harry says softly, lifting Louis’ legs off the floor and placing them in his lap. 

Harry softly rubs Louis’ feet, chuckling when his spouse let’s out a moan of pleasure. 

"Does that feel good, sweets?" Harry asks as he rubs Louis’ heels. 

"Mhm." Louis hums, closing his eyes and placing his head on the couch pillow.

"Louis, are you gonna help us?" Jay asks from the kitchen. 

“‘M busy.” Louis lies, making Harry lightly smack his arm. 

"Lies, all lies." Harry whispers, kissing Louis’ forehead. 

*

 

The guests arrive at one forty-five, quietly placing their gifts in the living room where Louis’ taking a nap on the couch. 

"Baby-boo, your guests are here." Harry whispers as he lightly shakes Louis awake. 

"Wh-what?" Louis asks groggily. 

"Everyone’s here for the baby shower, ‘s time to wake up." Harry explains, moving some of Louis’ hair off his forehead before kissing the exact spot. 

"O-okay, help me up?" Louis asks, holding his hands out. 

"Standing or just sitting?" Harry asks, wanting to make sure Louis’ comfortable. 

"Sitting." Louis answers as he grabs Harry’s hands, being lifted up into a comfortable sitting position. 

"There you go darling." Harry replies, caressing Louis’ cheek. 

*

The baby shower goes well, everyone giving Louis plenty of gifts for when Peyton decides to come into the world. The gifts range from clothes to toys to furniture for the nursery, Harry’s family providing them with a stroller and a carrier for their little one. 

They get plenty of diapers, because everyone knows they’ll be needing lots of those when Peyton comes into the world. Jay gives them a car seat, amongst many other things such as a white teddy bear that she knows their son will cherish very much. 

*

"How’s the nursery goin’ mate?" Zayn asks Louis as him and Niall are hanging out with the pregnant lad for the day. 

"Good, Harry’s workin’ on it right now I think." Louis says, noticing a few noises coming from upstairs. 

"Damn it!" Louis hears Harry shout from upstairs, getting off the couch and waddling go the stairs to where Harry is. 

"What’s the matter, babe?" Louis asks softly. 

"This fucking crib is the problem, I can’t get these pieces to fit!" Harry complains, letting out an angry huff. 

 ”That’s because these pieces aren’t supposed to fit babe, you’ve got one of them mixed up with this other piece. Now try it.” Louis says as he passes Harry the other piece that’s on the floor. 

"Oh, thanks baby." Harry says relieved as the pieces fit together, then he takes the other remaining pieces and puts them together, smiling as the crib is finally finished. 

"Now you gotta work on the rocking chair babe, luckily that’s a lot easier. If you need me I’ll be downstairs with Zayn and Niall." Louis smiles, kissing Harry’s curly head before waddling back downstairs. 

*

"Hey Lou, did you wanna see the nursery? I just finished." Harry asks as he comes up behind Louis and wraps his long arms around his shoulders. 

"Yeah, why don’t you sit for a sec, I was tellin’ Niall about little Peyton." Louis says softly, patting the couch cushion next to him. 

"Now as I was sayin’ when are you due?" Niall asks.

"November twenty-first, that’s Peyton’s supposed birthday, but you never know some due dates come and go, let’s just hope I’m not one of those people to be overdue." Louis sighs, rubbing his stomach softly. 

"Well, we’ll let you lads have some privacy, see you later Louis." Niall says as he hugs Louis, kneeling down and saying goodbye to Peyton before walking out of the Styles household. 

*

 ”Hey babe?!” Louis calls out from his and Harry’s bedroom. 

"What it is Lou?!" Harry shouts back.

"Have you seen my black leggings with the designs on the waistline?!" Louis shouts as he rummages through their closet. 

"They’re between your red maternity jeans and my dark blue jumper Lou!" Harry shouts, then going back to folding clothes in the nursery. 

"Okay, thanks!" Louis exclaims, then successfully finding the yoga pants where Harry had said they were, slipping them on over his Calvin Klein’s.

"I see you found what you were looking for, sweets." Harry smiles as Louis walks into the nursery, kissing his temple. 

"Mm, can we head off to my birthing classes now? We wouldn’t want to be late." Louis says softly, nipping at Harry’s neck. 

"Of course darling, but let’s fix your hair first, you’ve got a little bed head goin’ on." Harry says softly brushing his finger’s through Louis’ hair. 

"Can we do a quiff? I think it’s better if my hair is out of my eyes so I can see better." Louis queries, pushing up his rectangular black frames. 

"Good choice, ‘s my favourite hair style on you." 

*

"Babe, you’re forgetting something." Harry mutters as he and Louis are about to walk out the house.

"What? No I’m not!" Louis protests. 

"Feel your face, right on the bridge of your nose. You’re forgetting something."  Harry instructs, making Louis look at him confused. 

"My what? Harry, you’re talking crazy." 

"Lou, you’re not wearing your glasses, I’ll go get them out of the bathroom, I think we forgot them in there when I was doing your hair." Harry responds, kissing Louis’ cheek before walking back into the house. 

*

"There you go babe, now you can see." Harry smiles, kissing Louis’ lips. 

"You know you really need a smaller car, I hate having to be helped into the Range Rover, maybe we should take my car instead." Louis complains ad Harry helps him into the passenger seat of his black Range Rover. 

"We’re already late Lou, I promise we’ll use your car next time." Harry explains, as he starts backing out of their driveway, then heading off to Louis’ birthing classes. 

*

"H, I think I wanna do a home birth, like on the bed you know? Give birth to our little Peyton where he’ll grow up, in our own home." Louis says as he and Harry are stopped at a red light, the building for his birthing classes just at the next turn. 

"Sounds good to me, we’ll just have to make sure it’s okay with your birth instructor and Doctor Lush." Harry proclaims as he’s helping Louis out of the car. 

"Baby-cakes, I’m sure it’ll be fine, people give birth at home all the time." Louis explains, kissing Harry’s cheek. 

"I know pumpkin, I just want you to be comfortable when you’re giving birth, plus I’d like some professionals there with us, you know I’m technically not qualified to deliver babies." Harry explains, holding the door open for Louis, then placing his hand on the small of his spouse’s back. 

There’s not very many people there yet  when they walk in, but the instructor tells them to just find a seat on one of the yoga mat’s and that they’ll be starting shortly. 

"I’m Harry by the way, this is my partner Louis." Harry informs the kind woman, gesturing to himself and Louis as he speaks. 

"I’m Stephanie; most people call me Steph, it’s a pleasure to meet you lads."  the instructor introduces herself, shaking hands with the two lads. 

"Oh um, quick question. Would it be safe for Louis to have a home birth? He told me he’s been thinking about one and I just wanna make sure it’s totally safe and we’ll be in good hands." Harry asks, wanting some more information about Louis’ decision of a home birth. 

"Home births are definitely safe, it’s usually said that it makes the mother more comfortable as well, which leads to a more relaxing birth of your baby, and you won’t be alone during it, you’ll have your midwife there with you to deliver your child." she informs, making a smile form on the couple’s faces. 

"That’s good, thank you." Harry smiles, then softly kissing Louis’ lips. 

*

"Harry, Harry wake up!" Louis shouts exasperatedly, shaking Harry feverishly. 

"Are you alright, sweets?" Harry asks softly, caressing Louis’ face. 

"M-my stomach, it hurts." Louis whines, doubling over in pain. 

"No no no, you-you’re only thirty-four weeks, you can’t be in labor. C’mon we gotta get you to the hospital." Harry panics, picking Louis up bridal style and carrying him downstairs and out the door to his car, running back inside their house and grabbing the hospital bag before jumping in the car and speeding off to the hospital. 

*

"Breathe darling, it’s okay, you’re gonna be okay." Harry says softly, not really knowing if he’s trying to calm down Louis or himself. 

"Oh god, I really hope I’m not in labor, it’s too early!" Louis cries out, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. 

"You’ll be fine sweets, we’re almost there." Harry soothes, bringing Louis’ hand that’s intertwined with his up to his mouth, kissing it lightly. 

*

"Hi, can I help you lads?" the person at reception as the couple as they walk into the lobby. 

"I, um, I think I’m in labor, but I’m only thirty-four weeks along." Louis explains, looking up at the receptionist in fear. 

"Alright, I’ll page for a doctor to come down and get you a room in the ER, just sit tight in one of those chairs, they’ll be here shortly." the kind man says, gesturing to some of the empty chairs in the lobby. 

*

The nurse arrives quickly, walking over to Louis and Harry with a wheelchair after the receptionist has told her who she’s looking for. 

"You’re in labor, sir?" she asks Louis softly. 

"I-I’m not really sure, I’m only thirty-four weeks and my husband has deemed this as an emergency since I might be going into pre-term labor, that’s kind of why we’re here." Louis responds nervously. 

"I see, well if you just sit down in this wheelchair I’ll take you to a hospital room so you can get checked out." the ginger haired woman tells Louis, her and Harry grabbing onto his hands to help him up, then transferring him into the wheelchair. 

"What’s your name, honey?" she asks as she’s wheeling down to a vacant hospital room. 

"L-Louis Styles, is my baby boy gonna be okay?" the cerulean eyed lad stutters, wincing as another sharp pain ripples through his protruding stomach. 

"Peyton’s gonna be okay, sweets. Just breathe." Harry responds before the nurse can say anything, squeezing his husband’s hand softly. 

"Your spouse is right, Louis. Since you’re only thirty-four weeks along I already have an assumption of what’s going on, but the doctor will have to confirm it for you," the woman speaks up, rubbing Louis’ back. "Just put on this hospital gown and wait for the doctor to arrive." she commands, passing the unappealing floral hospital gown to Harry before walking out of the room.

*

"Well, luckily Louis’ not in labor, these pains are what’s known as Braxton Hicks, or more so false contractions. Once you sign the discharge papers you lads are free to head back home." Doctor Mason tells the couple, Louis breathing a sigh of relief. 

"Will these occur a lot now that Louis’ getting closer to his due date?" Harry asks in concern. 

"Yes, but if he walks around or does some exercise they’ll fade away after a while. Braxton Hicks are irregular, and they can show up at any time, so be prepared to deal with them when they pop up every so often. Plus these are totally normal and they’re only preparing your cervix for the birth of your child, so don’t be alarmed by them." she explains, handing Harry the discharge papers so they can go home and rest. 

*

"Thank you Doctor Mason, have a nice night." Harry says as he helps Louis walk out of the now vacant hospital room, shaking hands with the caring woman. 

"No problem, it’s my job after all." she shrugs, waving at them as they walk out to the lobby to head to out Harry’s car and go home. 

*

"Sweets, what’s wrong?" Harry asks as he walks into his and Louis’ bedroom, noticing that the shorter lad is sitting on their bed with his face in his hands. Louis only sobs in response, making Harry’s heart break a little. "Oh, Lou. Care to tell me why you’re so upset?" Harry queries, rubbing his large hand up and down Louis’ back to try and soothe the lad. 

"I can’t fit into the clothes we bought for my pregnancy photo-shoot! I wanted it to be perfect, so we could add some professional pictures to my pregnancy scrapbook, but my stomach’s too big to fit in the dress." Louis sobs, crying into Harry’s chest. 

"When did you last try it on?" Harry asks. 

"Th-this morning, it was too tight, I could barely even get into it." Louis explains, letting out a small hiccup. 

"Well it’s a good thing I bought you a back up dress that’s one size bigger," Harry confesses, going to their walk in closet to get it from the place it’s been hiding. "Here, this one should work." Harry says as he passes the dress to Louis. 

"I love you so much." Louis says fondly, wrapping his skinny arms around Harry’s neck. 

"I love you too, now let’s get you in your cute little dress so we can head off to the photo-shoot." Harry smiles, kissing Louis’ lips softly. 

*

"Louis, look at the camera baby." Harry instructs, pulling a funny face to make Louis laugh. 

The shorter lad giggles at his husband’s cheekiness, his laughter halting to a look of fond when he feels Peyton start kicking. Before he knows it a camera flash is heard, and then Harry walks into the frame to place his hand on top of Louis’, smiling up at him fondly, his dimples popping out. 

They hear another camera flash, and then the photographer is asking Harry to stand behind Louis and have them both place their hands on Louis’ bump, while Louis looks up at Harry through his thick eyelashes. They happily oblige, but what the photographer doesn’t expect is for Harry to kiss Louis after they’ve done the pose and are still in the position, making him accidentally press his thumb onto the button that captures the photo. 

"Sorry, that last picture wasn’t intended." he apologises, but Harry waves it off. 

"It’s fine, we can’t wait to put these in our scrapbook, isn’t that right beautiful?" Harry teases, tickling Louis’ neck with his curls as he nuzzles his face into the tan skinned lad’s collarbone. 

"Harry stop, that tickles!" Louis giggles, trying to worm his way out of Harry’s grip. 

"Careful boo." Harry warns, noticing that Louis’ about to trip over an electrical cord.

"Oh my god." Louis whimpers as he feels his shoe connect with the wire, almost making him tumble backwards; luckily he’s caught by Harry. 

"Are you okay, angel?" Harry asks in concern. 

"I-I’m fine, I should really watch where I’m going from now on." Louis says nervously, rubbing his hand over his protruding stomach subconsciously. 

"How about we head home? You look a little tired." Harry suggests, Louis nods his head in agreement. 

"Can you maybe rub my back when we get home? All this extra weight’s been killing me, I think if I get any bigger than this I might split in half." Louis jokes, placing his free hand on the small of his back where all the pain’s been lately. 

"Sure love, and then we can take a nap. Sound good?" Harry asks, and Louis hums in response. 

"Yeah, god I bet all this back pain is because Peyton’s so big, Doctor Lush told me that he’ll be eight pounds max when he’s born, damn you and your gigantic limbs." Louis groans, rubbing his thirty-eight weeks pregnant bump. 

"I’m sorry darling, but let’s head home now, yeah?" Harry says as he places his arm around Louis’ shoulder, ushering him out of the studio, thanking the photographer as he hands him the developed photos. 

*

"Oh Harry, god right there babe!" Louis groans as Harry presses his soft hands on Louis’ lower back. 

"Jesus Lou, you’re making it sound like we’re having sex." Harry jokes. 

"Sorry, that’s just where it’s been hurting all day, feels nice to have some of my pain relieved." Louis explains, leaning back against Harry’s chest. 

"Are you getting tired baby?" Harry asks as he presses a kiss to the back of Louis’ neck. 

"Mhm, photo-shoot wore me out." Louis responds, closing his eyes for a brief second. 

"I guess it’s time for bed then, do wanna put your pj’s on?" Harry asks, moving some of Louis’ fringe out of his face. 

"Yeah, just a simple maternity shirt and some trousers please." Louis replies, lifting his arms up as Harry starts pulling off his shirt for him. 

"Goodnight Peyton." Harry says softly as he kisses Louis’ stomach, then kissing Louis’ lips before they both drift off to sleep. 

*

It’s on the morning of Louis’ due date when he knows for a fact that Peyton’s about to come out. 

He’s in the kitchen reaching up on his tiptoes to try and reach for the cereal in the cabinet that he’s opened, gasping when he feels a clear puddle form at his feet. 

"Oh my god," Louis starts, then he knows that he has to call out for his husband. "Harry!" He shouts exasperatedly, holding onto his stomach as he stares down at the floor with his mouth ajar, not believing what just happened. 

The curly haired lad rushes into the kitchen, trying to take in the scene before him. ”What happened?” he asks, wanting to confirm his suspicions. 

"Either I just peed, or my waters just broke. Judging by the pain in my abdomen, I’m gonna go with the second one." Louis explains, grimacing as his first contraction starts. 

"Stay calm baby, lemme call Matthew." Harry says softly, pulling his phone out of his pocket, pressing speed dial number five for Doctor Lush. 

*

"Hello Harry, I’m assuming Louis’ gone into labor?" Doctor Lush answers on the first ring. 

"Yeah, see you in about ten, fifteen minutes?" Harry estimates, knowing how far the hospital is from their house. 

"Of course, I want you to keep Louis calm until I get there, just make sure he doesn’t start to panic, and help him breathe through the contractions, alright? See you soon Harry." Doctor Lush says, then he hangs up, leaving Harry speechless. 

"What’d he say?" Louis asks, his voice barely audible, a sign that he’s going through a contraction at the moment. 

"He’ll be here shortly, he wants you to stay calm, and he told me to help you breathe through the contractions." Harry explains, offering Louis his hand to squeeze. 

"O-okay, can you take me to the couch? I need something to kneel on." Louis asks, his breathing a little heavy. 

"Yeah." Harry replies, ushering Louis over to their plush couch, helping him kneel against it with his hands clutching onto one of the couch cushions.  

"Harry it hurts." Louis whines, tearing up a little. 

"I know baby, I know. Matthew should be here soon, he said about ten to fifteen minutes." Harry says as he rubs Louis’ back, trying to find any way to soothe the pregnant lad. 

The couple then hear a knock on their front door, and Harry stands up to answer it, revealing Louis’ midwife Matthew.

"Come in Matthew, Louis’ in the living room." Harry says kindly, escorting the brunette to where Louis’ located in their home. 

"Hi Louis, how you feelin’?" Matthew greets, softly rubbing Louis’ back. 

"Like shit." Louis grunts, crying out in pain as another contraction ripples through his stomach. 

"Would you mind laying down on the couch for me so I can check your dilation?" Matthew asks softly, grabbing Louis’ hand as Harry grabs the other, the two of them helping the pain stricken lad to lay on the couch.

"Lift your hips up boo, gotta help you take off your pants." Harry commands, pulling off Louis’ pants and trousers for him once he’s lifted his hips up. 

"Okay, I’m gonna go wash my hands real quick, and I’ll be right back to check your dilation." Matthew tells the couple, then retreating to the sink that he saw in the kitchen earlier. 

*

"You’re seven centimetres Louis, only three more until you can push." Matthew informs, patting Louis’ knee. 

"What do you mean seven centimetres?! I didn’t officially go into labor until an hour ago!" Louis protests, not believing what his midwife’s just told him. 

"Either your labor’s moving really fast, which I don’t think is the case because this is your first pregnancy, or you were in labor last night while you were sleeping but you probably didn’t realise until your water broke this morning." he explains, Louis hums in response.

"Now that you mention it, I was having a few small pains last night, I just thought they were Braxton Hicks." Louis informs, rubbing his stomach a little. 

"Baby, why didn’t you wake me? I could’ve helped you." Harry questions, caressing Louis’ face. 

"I thought everything was okay, I didn’t know I was in labor! I’m sorry H." Louis cries out, sniffling a little. 

"Louis, there’s nothing for you to be sorry for, it’s your first pregnancy, you didn’t know, it’s okay." Harry soothes, kissing Louis’ temple. 

*

"Gimme your hand, I’m having another contraction," Louis demands, squeezing the life out of Harry’s hand as he breathes through the current contraction. "Oh fuck, I swear to god Harry, we are not having anymore children after this, if you want more babies then you can go ask Zayn or Niall to surrogate for us, I am not going through labor again!" Louis scowls, glaring daggers at Harry. 

"I know that’s just the pain talking, but okay, if you don’t want anymore babies that’s fine with me." Harry coincides, caressing Louis’ knuckles with his thumb. 

"I didn’t mean that H, I do want more babies with you, I do, but let’s wait a few years or so, yeah?" Louis apologises, kissing Harry’s hand that’s intertwined with his. 

"I know baby, we’ll wait until Peyton’s at least three to five years old for baby number two, alright?" Harry proclaims, wiping Louis’ sweaty forehead with a damp cloth. 

"Yeah okay, can we go to the bedroom? Think I’m ready to start pushing." Louis gets out, then he screams out in pain as he feels a powerful contraction rip through him.

"What do you mean you’re ready to push? Doctor Lush just checked you and you were only seven centimetres dilated." Harry asks confused. 

"That was three hours ago pumpkin, I’ve had at least six contractions since then." Louis explains, breathing deeply as he squeezes Harry’s hand.  

"I’m gonna carry you upstairs, alright? I’m sure Matthew’s waiting for us up there." Harry informs, kissing Louis before grabbing him by the back of his legs and his upper back, carrying him bridal style to their bedroom. 

*

"Everything okay lads?" Matthew asks softly as Harry places Louis on their bed. 

"He’s ready to push, I need you to collect all the things you’ll need for him to give birth, I’ll keep him company for now." Harry informs the twenty-six year old lad, rubbing Louis’ sore back as he speaks. 

"I’ve already got all my equipment, we can start pushing now if you’d like." Matthew tells the couple, and Louis nods in response. 

"Can I change really quick? I’d rather do this in some more comfortable clothes." Louis asks, Doctor Lush nods while Harry helps him over to their closet to pick something out.

"This should work, an oversized shirt is just what I was looking for." Louis says as Harry helps him put on the long white shirt, then ushering him back over to the bed. 

"You ready, sweets?" Harry asks as he’s sat next to Louis with his hand in his, ready for Doctor Lush to give them the sign to start. 

"I’m ready, let’s do this shit." Louis proclaims, pushing on Doctor Lush’s command as his next contraction starts.  

"Keep pushing Louis, you’re doing great!" Doctor Lush praises, caressing Louis’ bent knee. 

"C’mon baby, keep goin’ Peyton’s almost here, just keep pushing!" Harry exclaims, pushing some of the sweaty strands of Louis’ hair away from the cerulean eyed lad’s face. 

"Shut up Harry! Oh god holy fucking shit this hurts like a mother-fucker." Louis moans, squeezing onto Harry’s hand even tighter, if possible. 

*

Twenty minutes after Louis’ started pushing he hears Doctor Lush announce that Peyton’s starting to crown, and that he wants him to start panting instead of pushing to get Peyton’s head out easier. 

"Alright, breathe baby, like they showed us in your childbirth classes, in and out, honey. There ya go. How’s Peyton doin’ down there?" Harry questions, looking up at Doctor Lush. 

"Well, his head’s out, I’ve gotta clear his airways real quick and then Louis can start pushing again." Doctor Lush informs, using the suction bulb to clear Peyton’s nose and mouth of all the mucus and the other things that were in his body while he was in Louis’ womb. 

"C’mon sweets, you can do it, just a few more pushes." Harry coaches, letting Louis squeeze his hand as hard as he feels the need to. 

*

A loud cry is heard ten minutes later, Peyton alerting the three lads of his presence. 

"Peyton Liam Styles, born November twenty-first at twelve twenty-three p.m., weighing seven pounds and eight ounces." Doctor Lush announces as the newborn cries out, clearly upset over no linger having Louis’ warmth.

Louis immediately falls back against the soft pillows that are behind his head, panting heavily as he tries to catch his breath. 

"Louis, you did it! Peyton’s finally here." Harry cheers, walking over to Doctor Lush to cut Peyton’s umbilical cord. 

He then gathers the newborn in his arms after he’s been cleaned and all swaddled up, walking over to Louis with him. 

"Honey, this is how little Peyton’s turned out, here you go." Harry says as he strides over to Louis, carefully placing their newborn son in Louis’ petite arms. 

"Hi baby boy, it’s so nice to finally meet you. I’m your mummy, and the curly haired lad’s your daddy, I’m so glad you’re finally here, we’ve waited so long to meet you." Louis coos at the newborn, more so talking to himself than anything. 

Peyton only gurgles in response, then flailing his arms around as he looks over at Harry. 

"I think he wants you, H." Louis giggles as his son flails his arms around in Harry’s direction. 

"Okay, c’mere Peanut." Harry says as he lifts Peyton out of Louis’ arms, then sitting next to his spouse on their bed.

"He’s really cute, yeah? Think he’s got your nose, H." Louis says as he caresses their newborn son’s face. 

"Poor thing." Harry jokes.

"Hey, your nose is cute, at least it’s not mine." Louis says softly, poking Harry’s nose. 

*

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Louis asks as Harry walks into his classroom with Peyton in his stroller. 

"Thought I’d come visit you at work, we were a little bored at home waiting for you to come home." Harry says as he unbuckles Peyton out of the stroller, then lifting the six month old into his arms. 

"Mama!" Peyton exclaims, making grabby hands for Louis. 

"Hi sweetheart, how’s my baby boy?" Louis asks the five month old as he lifts him out of Harry’s arms. 

"Unc Marcy!" Peyton says, noticing Marcel sitting in one of the middle rows. 

"Yeah, uncle Marcy’s one of mummy’s students, wanna go say hi?" Louis asks, already walking over to the sixteen almost seventeen year old with his son in his arms. 

"Louis, I don’t-" Marcel protests, getting cut off when Louis places Peyton in his arms. 

"Oh hush, you’ll be fine, he’s not that bad." Louis says, then going back to the front of the room with Harry. 

Peyton then starts whimpering, not liking that Louis’ walked away from him and left him alone. 

Before Marcel knows it he’s crying loudly, alarming Louis and Harry. Harry walks over to his younger brother, taking his son out of his arms. 

"Sorry little brother, I think we should get going though, Peyton most likely needs a nap. See you tomorrow night for your birthday at mum’s house." Harry sighs, taking Peyton out of Marcel’s arms, then walking back up front to give Louis a kiss before walking out to head home so Peyton can have a nap with his daddy. 

*

"Shh, it’s okay buddy, it’s okay, don’t cry." Harry soothes, bouncing Peyton in his arms as he tries to get the six month old to fall asleep. 

"Harry I’m back!" Louis shouts from the foyer as he places his bag in the floor, then bounding up the steps to see his husband and son. 

"He won’t stop crying." Harry groans, bouncing their son and rubbing his back to try and soothe him.

"Oh baby, come to mummy," Louis coos, grabbing Peyton from Harry, his cries then suddenly stopping. "He just missed his mummy, don’t take it personally Haz." Louis states, kissing Harry’s curly head before laying down on the bed with Peyton. 

"So… what’d you get Marcy for his birthday?" Harry asks as he lays down next to Louis, tickling Peyton’s tummy, which causes the baby to giggle. 

"Couldn’t really figure out what to get the lad, just decided to get him an iTunes gift card. He’s always saying how he can’t get new games on his phone because he has to pay for all the ones that he wants, so I figured he’d like it." Louis explains, showing Harry the gift card that he hasn’t wrapped yet, planning to put it with a card in an envelope once he finds one that’ll suit his brother-in-law. 

"Da-eh!" Peyton squeals, crawling over to Harry. 

"Hi, sweet boy, does daddy get hugs and kisses?" Harry asks sweetly, using his baby voice without knowing. 

"Haz, you’re doing it again." Louis groans. 

"Doing what?" Harry asks in confusion.

"You’re talking in your baby voice again." Louis proclaims, rubbing his hand up and down Harry’s strong arm. 

"Sorry, he’s just so cute, how can I not use my so called ‘baby voice’ around him?" Harry asks, making air quotes around the term baby voice. 

"I think you might be getting something cute again in a few more months." Louis slips out, then slapping his hand over his mouth. 

"What? Are you-you’re-you’re pregnant?" Harry stutters, Louis nods his head. 

"I know we agreed on waiting until Peyton was at least three, but when we had drunken sex on St. Patrick’s at Niall’s, I was in a rush to get to work the next day, and I forgot to take my birth control, it was an accident, I swear, please don’t be mad, H." Louis apologises, starting to cry. 

 ”Hey, I’m not upset, sure it wasn’t exactly planned, but hey, everything happens for a reason right? If baby number two was destined to come now, then so be it.” Harry confides, kissing Louis’ cheek as he plays with Peyton’s hair, an absolute replica of his. 

"So be it." Louis repeats, giggling as Harry presses another kiss to his face.


End file.
